


I Can See Myself in Your Wild Eyes

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [76]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feels, Gen, Lightwood Siblings Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: On the day of Isabelle's wedding, she and Alec have a heart-to-heart about how they got here, and what today means to each of them, and what they mean to each other.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Tumblr Prompts [76]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1034831
Comments: 16
Kudos: 43





	I Can See Myself in Your Wild Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Alec and Izzy at Izzys future wedding and just him being really kind of emotional and reflecting how far they've come.

"You look amazing," Alec says, and despite his best efforts to keep the waver out of his voice, it breaks through anyway, matching the sheen of tears glossing over his eyes.

"Oh no you don't," Isabelle says, shaking her head quickly. "If you're going to cry you're not allowed in here. I didn't spend three hours getting ready just for you to make me cry and ruin my makeup."

Alec sniffles and blinks quickly, clearing his throat before speaking again, this time with a steadier tone and a smile on his face. "Magnus could fix it if you did," he points out. "But I won't. I promise. I'm good."

"Good," Izzy says, eyeing him disbelievingly but allowing him to settle down on the chair next to her. She looks stunning, black runes and waves of dark hair falling in stark contrast to the gold dress and jewelry she wears. "How is Simon?"

Alec just left Simon, who is too busy anxiously pacing for Alec's own nerves to stand in the same room with, so he left that to Clary and Jace. He thinks of the gold cloth in Simon's maroon suit pocket and how well it'll compliment Izzy's dress and smiles, despite also immediately thinking of the number of references to 'Gryffindor' Simon already made that day no matter how many times Alec told him he didn't get it.

"Simon is... Simon, as good as that can be," Alec says. "He's fine. Nervous, but fine."

"Well that makes two of us," Isabelle admits with an uncharacteristically tense deep breath. Alec's seen his little sister fight her way through Edom without so much as batting an eyelash, and it's strange to see her nervous about this. It's even more strange to hear her admit it. "Who would've thought I'd ever be here, eh?" Isabelle laughs.

Alec furrows a brow. "What do you mean?" Isabelle was always the one with the endless stream of dates and partners, the one who drew all the eyes, the one everyone fell head-over-heels at first sight for. Honestly, the fact that he beat her to the aisle should've been the surprise as far as Lightwood weddings went.

"I mean getting married to a Downworlder," Izzy says finally. "Raziel, getting married at _all_. I don't think anyone anticipated any of my... romantic proclivities... to ever be serious. I guess I always imagined something like what almost happened between you and Lydia, where eventually mom and dad would get tired of me flitting around and arrange something, and that'd be that."

She says it so simply, no resentment towards the idea, just acceptance. Alec realizes that before this moment he hadn't thought much about it. That was the only future he ever saw for himself because he had no other options, he never really stopped to think about the fact that all of Izzy's options really weren't actually options at all, at least not in the eyes of their family.

"And even if things had been serious with anyone before Simon, I never could've-" Izzy's voice breaks off and she shakes her head. When she looks up to meet Alec's gaze she's the one with tears in her eyes now. "You're the reason I can have this, too. So thank you, Alec."

Alec's so caught by her words that it's all he can do to barely choke back a sob. "Dammit, Iz, I thought we weren't supposed to be crying right now," he says, because he doesn't quite know what else _to_ say to that.

"Guess we'll just have to call Magnus," Izzy says, smiling through a watery laugh as the mascara runs down her face in streaks.

"I'm glad you get to have this. It's what you deserve. It's what you always deserved," Alec says finally, wrapping his arms around her, uncaring of whether or not the action marks up his dress shirt. "I'm so proud of you for always staying true to yourself, no matter what. You inspired so much of who I am today, whether you know it or not. You might be my little sister, and I might've helped raise and train and protect you in the field, but I looked up to you in so many ways. Maybe I should've said it more often, but I'm proud of you, Iz. Then and now and forever."

They stay that way for a few minutes, leaning over and holding each other close despite the awkward seated positions they started from, before Izzy finally breaks away. Her makeup is... well, it's looking about as not great as Alec's jacket, both smeared with makeup. Izzy catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror and curses.

"Alright, let me call Magnus and get both of us out there on time. You ready?" Alec asks, standing up from the chair and holding out his hand.

"I am now," Isabelle nods, taking his hand and standing next to him. He sees a lifetime flash before his eyes, from the day Isabelle was born to now, and isn't sure he could possibly be any more proud of the woman his little sister grew up to be.

"Let's go."

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
